Memories
by MiraBlack12
Summary: "Doctor, I don't think that I could ever forget you." "Clara, I don't think you have to..." Clara sabia que não poderia esquecer o seu Doctor... jamais... O que ela não previu foi a dor que sentiu ao ver o Doctor se esquecer, foi então que ela percebeu que pior do que esquecê-lo, era ser esquecida por ele.


" _Como você vai continuar, Clara?_ " Danny Pink uma vez perguntou. E a resposta foi " _Com você, é claro._ " Era mentira, ela sabia, mesmo que por algum tempo tenha considerado essa possibilidade, Clara sabia que não poderia esquecer o seu Doctor. Jamais. Ela sempre soube, desde o primeiro momento em que pôs seus pés na TARDIS. Sabia que as viagens acabariam algum dia e tudo o que restaria dos dias maravilhosos que vivera seriam memórias e dor, memórias dele, memórias deles, memórias dela. E a dor da perda.

Suas preciosas memórias eram tudo o que ela sempre teve, e por mais egoísta que isso fosse, jamais abriria mão delas. Não quando elas eram tudo o que restariam dele em sua vida quando a velha cabine telefônica partisse para nunca mais voltar. Já experimentará esse sentimento uma vez, e por Deus, não queria ter que senti-lo nunca mais. Gostava de dizer para si que isso nunca mais aconteceria, que eles dariam um jeito, que ela passaria o resto da sua vida na TARDIS, viajando pelo espaço com o Doctor. Afinal, o que pode dar errado quando se tem uma máquina do tempo? Muita coisa, ela sabia, mas preferia ignorar. Toda vez que uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente dizia " _i_ _sso nunca vai dar certo, um dia ele vai partir_ ", ela simplesmente ignorava, embora no fundo, bem lá no fundo do seu eu, ela sempre soube que isso aconteceria algum dia. No final de tudo quem partiu foi ela, e não ele.

" _Como você vai continuar, Clara?_ " A pergunta continuava ecoando em sua mente.

O Doctor era como uma droga. Totalmente viciante. Uma vez é tudo o que precisa, então sua vida nunca mais será a mesma. Quando você começa a correr, você simplesmente não quer mais parar. E então você começa a se esquecer das coisas e começa a se perguntar como vivia antes dele aparecer e mais importante, como viverá quando ele se for? Clara sempre teve essas dúvidas e agora mais do que nunca desejava não ter obtido as respostas.

" _Você vai se esquecer._ " ele disse. Mas não se esquecem coisas assim. Ele deveria saber, ele sabia. Ele saberia se não tivesse apertado aquele maldito botão.

" _Como você vai continuar, Clara?_ " _Eu não sei. Nunca soube._ Ela repetia desesperadamente, mas se esquecendo com certeza não vai ser.

Memórias são importantes. Relembrar é viver. E foi por isso que ela não apertou o botão. Não. As memórias eram necessárias para suportar a dor da perda. Elas eram suas e ela não desistiria delas tão fácil; este era o seu consolo, mesmo que não pudesse tê-lo para si, ainda teria as lembranças de tudo que viveram, de tudo o que foi e de tudo o que poderia ter sido. Passaria o resto dos seus dias feliz desde de que pudesse se lembrar e então quando sua hora chegasse ela poderia dizer: eu fiz tudo e eu me lembro.

" _Como você vai continuar, Clara?_ " A mulher fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente.

Clara sabia o que significava esquecer. O que ela não previu foi a dor que sentiu ao ver o Doctor cambalear e o esquecimento tomar sua face, foi então que ela percebeu que pior do que esquecê-lo, era ser esquecida por ele. Estava tão assustada por ter que deixa-lo, que sequer pensou na possibilidade de ser esquecida. " _Como ele pode?_ " Ela continuava a pensar enquanto ele dizia adeus. Ela odiava finais. Odiava dizer adeus. " _Por favor, Doctor, não..._ "

Mas não havia mais o que fazer. Este era um adeus definitivo. Ele terminou o seu discurso apressado e fechou os olhos mergulhando em um mar de esquecimento.

" _Porque?_ " Ela continuava a se perguntar enquanto chorava sobre o homem adormecido. Uma batida rítmica ecoava em seus ouvidos. Dois corações. Ela nunca mais ouviria esse som. E isso lhe matou por dentro.

" _Como você vai continuar, Clara?_ " Ela se perguntou novamente e dessa vez a resposta veio claramente em sua mente." _Correndo pra caramba. Como nós sempre fazíamos._ " Não porque a resposta magicamente veio em sua mente, mas porque ele disse. Mesmo no final, ele continuava a cuidar dela.

" _O que você vai fazer, Clara?_ " Dessa vez foi Ashildr quem perguntou. E ela não tardou em responder.

" _Correr. Como ele disse. Como nós sempre fazíamos._ "

No final Clara ao encarar seu amado Doctor pela última vez e sentir seu coração sangrar ao não ser reconhecida, ela entendeu o porquê ele fez o que fez. Assim como ela, ele não queria esquecer, mas acima de tudo, ele não suportaria ser esquecido, não por ela. Clara Oswald aprendeu tarde demais o conceito de esquecer e cruel diferença entre esquecer e ser esquecido. Mas nunca é tarde demais quando se tem uma máquina do tempo, certo? Ela era a garota impossível afinal de contas, congelada entre uma batida e a última, apaixonada por um alien excêntrico com dois corações e um pequeno problema de perda de memória específica.

E é claro que ela resolveria isso, porque não se controla um controlador.


End file.
